


Teenage Ninjas

by Keywriter



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keywriter/pseuds/Keywriter
Relationships: Donatello/April O'Neil (TMNT), Kala/Michelangelo (TMNT), Karai/Leonardo (TMNT), Mona Lisa/Raphael (TMNT)





	Teenage Ninjas

Scroll 1: Ninjas  
Part 1: Masks Pt. 1

New York City is popularly known as ‘The City That Never Sleeps,’ it is a rather misunderstood exaggeration. Four of its younger citizens were in a deep sleep in their separate rooms across and next to each other in a hallway. Only snoring could be heard until it was half past 5am and all their alarms went off. All eight eyelids ruptured open and they scrambled into and down the hall with clothes and shoes in their arms. While racing, a grown Asian man was cooking fried rice in the kitchen with a window view of the living room.

As the boys neared his area, he simultaneously fed a piece of cheese to a rat in a tall metal cage on the counter.

“Good morning Scott,” the man greeted.

“Good morning Sensei Lou,” greeted one of the boys with auburn hair while running.

“Good morning Isaac,” Sensei Lou greeted.

“Good morning Sensei Lou,” greeted one of the boys with black hair while running.

“Good morning Curtis,” Sensei Lou greeted.

“Good morning Sensei Lou,” growled one of the boys with a shaved head while running. “But you know it's Curt!”

“Good morning Joey,” Sensei Lou greeted.

“Good AAH,’ one of the boys with blonde hair fell while running. He quickly recovered and followed the others. “Good morning Sensei Lou!” Lou rolled his eyes and continued cooking.

The boys went straight downstairs to wash up in their gym shower, each still kept their privacy thanks to the dividers as they rushed to scrub their bodies inch by inch. And after applying and rinsing off shampoo, the boys dressed up for the day. Scott ran up the stairs in a grey hoodie over a red shirt and blue pants with white shoes. Isaac ran up the stairs in a dark green dress shirt tucked in khaki pants with black dress shoes.

Curt ran up the stairs in a black leather jacket over a white t-shirt and blue torn pants with black boots. And Joey ran up the stairs in a tropical shirt buttoned shirt over a white tank top and tan cargo pants with sandals. The four boys gathered around the living room coffee table where Sensei Lou readied breakfast. They all sat on the floor with their legs crossed.

“Itadakimasu,” they all said bowing and clapping their hands together and they began chowing down. Unlike Sensei Lou the boys ate in a rush as they swallowed more than chewed and when they finished ‘eating’ they stood up and bowed to Sensei Lou. “Thanks for breakfast Sensei.”

“Have a good first day back at school boys,” Sensei Lou cheered gently. They ran and snagged their backpacks then casted them on and unplugged their phones from charging stations. Once more they ran up another flight of stairs that lead them to the roof. But they did not stop; in fact, they ran to the edge and jumped over the alley and on the next building.

“Cowabunga,” Joey shouted above the alley. And the boys kept running and jumping rooftop to rooftop while evading obstacles. “Nailed it.” The four continued maneuvering past the urban obstacle course until reaching the last roof for Jefferson High School. “And really nailed it!”

“Another successful parkour route to school,” Isaac smiled.

“What better way to start off the New Year,” Scott asked?

“And not just any new year,” Joey corrected, “our sophomore year! This is when the magic happens boys!”

“What magic,” Curt asked with skepticism? “It’s just another seventy-two weeks of drying out our eyes reading text books and cramping our fingers with number two pencils.”

“That is… numerically accurate,” Isaac beamed. “Did you round that number up yourself?”

“Yes,” Curt groaned while rolling his eyes.

“Good for you,” Isaac playfully slugged his shoulder. “That is how you start off the sophomore year right! And as a reward you can relish the glory of having that knowledge while I pick the lock.” Isaac dashed over to the rooftop fire exit, laid out a roll of tools from his backpack and went to work.

“No need to praise man,” Curt explained. “I was bored on the first day last year and was wondering how long we had to endure.”

“Regardless you did some math,” Isaac replied.

“Back to the original matter,” Joey said walking up to Curt, “let me clarify on what sophomore magic will be like. The tenth grade is when dreams come true.” Isaac finished unlocking the door and held it open for the others to go in first. “With all the upperclassmen knowing who we are now, they’ll remember us fondly and we’ll be in the best social circles. Meaning we’ll be invited to the best house parties, seats at the best lunch tables and all included benefits!”

“Well he’s not too off course,” Isaac, said. “In fact, in addition to all that, we’re now allowed to attend more school dances.”

“See,” Joey asked? “Isaac gets it. And more dances and parties mean…” He paused his sentence as they stopped to open a door in the stairwell. They stepped into the hallway to see it being mostly populated by… “More girls, girls, girls,” the four boys looked both ways smiling.

“You’re right Joey,” Curt admitted, “this maybe our best year ever.”

“Well we should head out to our classes,” Scott said. “Later guys.” The others said goodbye to each other as they all separated to different classrooms. Joey reached his classroom, picked out a desk, and laid back in it with his hands behind his head. Isaac reached his classroom, picked out a desk, pulled out a pencil and journal to set on his desk and eagerly sat down.

Curt reached his classroom, picked out a desk and slouched in it on his arms. Scott reached his classroom, picked out a desk and sat with content with the day so far. Confusion came when he heard someone rush in the room and sat at the desk next to him.

“Hi Scott,” said the girl. She was dressed in a light blue turtleneck sweater, a long, light purple skirt, white leggings, yellow socks and light brown loafers. The girl had large-lensed eyeglasses with bright pink frames. She wore her hair up, with a white scrunchy holding part of it in place.

“Oh,” Scott cracked a nervous smile. “Hey Irma. How was your summer?”

“It was fun,” Irma answered. “But I wish you had come to the beach with me and my family like I invited.”

“Sorry,” Scott apologized. “But breaks off school give me free time and during my free time I like to exercise.”

“Why can’t you exercise on the beach,” Irma asked?

“I…” Scott paused his answer, “like sticking to my routine.”

“Well why don’t we exercise together,” Irma asked? Scott widened his eyes, nervous to give her another answer.

“Well uh…” Scott thought out loud. “I don’t know I’ve already got a solid workout group. And we… uh…”

“Come on,” Irma whined, “why are you always trying to push me away baby?” His nervousness depleted as he looked at her with annoyed eyes. “I mean Scottie.”

“Irma,” Scott sighed, “I’ve told you, I’m happy to be your friend but that’s all I want right now, friends. I’m not looking for anything serious yet.”

“Yeah,” Irma acknowledged. “No, I understand, I’m in love with you, you just wanna be friends and I’m totally fine living with that agonizing pain.”

The bell rang and the lights dimmed off in each classroom as a TV stationed in them displayed an opening for a news station titled ‘Jefferson High News.’ The logo wipe went away as two students appeared on screen. A boy in a black blazer and a white dress shirt had blonde pulled back hair, smiled as if to solely show off his pearl white teeth. Next to him, a girl with orange hair and a ponytail wearing a black t-shirt under a short yellow vest.

“Good morning Jefferson High,” greeted the boy. “I’m Vern Fenwick.”

“And I’m April O’Neil,” said the girl. Her smile was more sweet and sincere. “Welcome back to you familiar faces. And for you first years, we hope you enjoy a memorable high school career at Jefferson High.”

Isaac, in his class, smiled at the screen as if the broadcast were a daydream.

“And Speaking of first years,” Vern said, “be sure to welcome and learn from our newest biology and chemistry teacher Mr. Eric Sacks.”

“Tomorrow we’ll begin sign-ups for after school clubs,” April reported. “Tables will be set up in every hallway so keep a sharp eye out for what you’d be interested in.”

“That’s all we have for you today Jefferson High,” Vern said, “we’ll see you same time tomorrow. Have a great first day of school.” The screen went black and the lights in all classrooms re-illuminated and Isaac exhaled a wide smile.

“All right everyone,” said the man at the front of the room. He stood up from his desk with blonde pulled back hair in a grey suit and striped tie. “Like they said I’m Mr. Eric Sax and I’ll be teaching biology in this classroom. Now let me start by telling you guys how it’s going to work in here.”

Isaac looked to his journal to begin taking notes, but his face turned red when he saw he instinctively made a perfectly sketched portraiture of April O’Neil. He quickly ripped out the sheet and stuffed it in his backpack.

Elsewhere in the streets of New York, a skinny shirtless man with only a closed leather vest and pants to cover himself knocked on a garage door to a rundown warehouse. A small hatch on the door slid open to have a set of eyes appear. The skinny man showed the eyes his long tattoo on his arm of a purple dragon; the slid closed and the entire garage door opened. Walking inside in a hurry the door slammed shut behind him. Inside he walked toward the only illuminated area, a table surrounded by other men with matching tattoos.

“I’m here,” the newcomer greeted. “Did I miss anything?”

“Nah,” said the man from the door behind him. He turned around to reveal his eight-foot height and overly muscular build. Once he was in the light, he revealed his baldness, the burnt mark over his left eye and scalp. He too wore only a black leather vest, but he left it open to show off his purple dragon face tattoo drawn all over his torso. “We just started, but don’t be late again.”

“Uh yeah,” the skinny guy squirmed, “sure thing Brimstone.”

“We got the truck and the schematics,” Brimstone told everyone, “the weapons and gear will be here in the afternoon. For now, we go over the plan and repeat so there won’t be any mistakes. And the Purple Dragons burn everything, especially mistakes.”

Lunchtime had arrived at Jefferson High and the four boys reunited in line.

“Best part of the first day back to school,” Joey began, “Pizza Day!” He placed a slice of pepperoni to his tray as the others did individually moving up the line.

“Not to mention the morning news, right Isaac,” Curt smirked?

“Yeah,” Joey added the teasing. “April looked great in high definition.”

“Knock it off you guys,” Isaac defended himself as they grabbed their sides and drinks.

“We will knock it off,” Joey said, “once you get it on.”

“For real bro,” Curt said. “You’ve been daydreaming and planning to ask out April since the fourth grade. We’re tired of you waiting to try asking her out. Make your move already so she can turn you down in utter humiliation and we can move on with our lives.”

“Such wise and motivating words,” Isaac rolled his eyes as he made his purchases and began searching for a table with the others. “Look I know I’ve taken too much time, but I’m still nervous about sharing my feelings for her. So please get off my back so I can work this out.”

“And you’ve been saying that since the fifth grade,” Curt smirked as they found a table and sat down. Isaac responded with a simple scowl as he took a bite of his pizza.

“Leave him alone you guys,” Scott told. “At least he’s subtle with his crush.”

“Does that mean…” Joey paused. “Irma Langinstein’s in your class again?”

“Four years in a row now,” Scott sighed. “Doesn’t she know a man needs his space?”

“Crazy girls don’t know the difference between two yards and two inches,” Curt said.

“She’s not crazy Curt,” Scott defended. “She just needs to accept I’m not looking for a relationship. I want to focus on my schoolwork and our after-school exercises. At least until I find a girl I do want to be with.”

“Good luck with that bro,” Isaac raised his pizza slice to him.

“Back at ya bud,” Scott gently clashed his slice with Isaacs.

From another table was the one Isaac admired with Scotts admirer sitting across from each other. April was focused on her plate while Irma rested her head on her hand with her fantasizing eyes looking at Scott and sighed.

“He even chews pizza like a dream,” Irma swooned.

“Really Irma,” April asked? “Why are you still pining for him? Scott’s turned you down a million times already. That’s a rather clear signal that he’s not interested.”

“But he wants to be friends with me April,” Irma smiled arguing. “That means he likes me and his flames of desire for me only have yet to spark. Soon enough he’ll realize we’re soul mates. And then he’ll propose, we’ll get married and I’ll become a pediatrician, him a grocery store manager and have five children of our own!”

“Yeah,” April squinted, “that’s probably what’s pushing him away…”

Meanwhile in one of New York’s fewer friendly neighborhoods, a man was sent flying in a less than classy apartment onto a wall and landed sitting down. Another man was down on his stomach from a moment earlier after the door was kicked open. Now the last man that belonged in the room was being held up above the ground by the neck. He struggled to free himself from the man with short black hair in a pin striped suit and blue tie.

“I will ask you one more time,” the intruder said. “Where is the case you stole?”

“Under… the sink…” the interrogated struggled to say. The man in the suit released his grip, dropping him on his knees gasping for air. He walked into the kitchen and opened the cabinet under the sink and pulled out the metal briefcase he was looking for. For assurance, he laid it on the counter and opened it to have whatever was inside glowed green on his now smiling face. “There, you happy?”

The intruders’ smile then dropped as he closed the case and pulled out a pistol with a suppressor attachment.

“Not yet,” he answered.

School was finally over and the boys met back on the roof to parkour back home.

“Woohoo,” Joey shouted out leaping over an alley. They all enjoyed the adrenaline rush that drove them to the small building they lived in. “Yeah, now that’s how you end a school day right. And now to…”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself Joey,” Scott said. “We still have one last class before we enjoy ourselves.” And they entered their home signed, ‘Lou Jitsu MMA Dojo.’ Leaving their rooms and coming out in white karate uniforms complete with black belts the boys went downstairs. Master Lou Jitsu sat on his knees facing a long mirror wall with his eyes closed as Scott, Isaac, Joey and Curt slowed down and took the same positions in a row.

“Welcome back my sons,” Lou greeted. “How was your first day back?”

“Same as always sensei,” Curt said.

“That’s not true,” Isaac stated. “We got a new teacher today that works both biology and chemistry. To think such an intellect would be at a high school! Oh, there’s going to be so much to learn from him!”

“I thought your crush was on April,” Joey teased.

“I thought I told you to let that go,” Isaac growled.

“On that note everything was basically the same Sensei,” Scott said. “Nothing’s changed.”

“Change is always around the corner my students,” Master Lou said standing up to face them, “sometimes for the better, but more often for the worse. One day a moment will come that will change our way of life, we must prepare in order make it for the better. Let’s begin with a warm up.”

“Hai Sensei,” the boys said simultaneously. They stood up with their sensei and positioned themselves, with Master Lou in the center of the mat and the four boys surrounding him. Master Lou pulled out a long fabric strap and tied it around his eyes as the teenagers posed into fighting positions. Isaac came at him from behind; he took enough steps forward then jumped at him with a flying sidekick. Lou swiftly spun around and grabbed him by the ankle, pulled him up in the air and slammed him on the ground in the direction he originally faced.

“Do not rely on your mind alone Isaac,” Master Lou said, “the smartest move is often the most obvious one.” Joey launched on his forward leg and formed front flips toward his master, once he was close enough, he launched off his hands to double kick Lou. But the master blocked with his forearm with reinforcement from his other hand. Joey launched off Lou into a back flip onto his feet, then launched off one foot again to launch into the air for a flying jab punch. Master swat blocked the punch and used the same hand to punch Joey in the chest and sent him down on his back.

“A creative approach Joey, but still reckless.” Curt roared and stampeded at the blindfolded man and gave him a right jab, which Lou caught. “Anger alone makes your attacks sloppy Curt, concentrate on channeling your rage.” Lou then lifted and flipped Curt overhead and slammed him onto the floor. That was Scott’s opportune moment, from the side he grabbed Lou’s arm and took a jab at his ribs.

But with his spare arm Lou grabbed that punch as well.

“Well done Scott,” Lou complimented, “well timed and precise but still lacking in ferociousness.” Lou kneed him in the stomach, making Scott drop the strength in his arm, and Lou sent him flying with a full front kick. With all four students down, Master Lou removed the blindfold. “Well done all of you, you have shown great progress in your training. Begin meditation as I prepare your lesson for today.”

“Hai sensei,” the four boys groaned. As they slowly stood back up to their assigned seating spots, the front door opened.

“Hard at work boys,” asked the woman who walked in? Like Lou she was Asian, she had long black hair, wore a white buttoned suit and black pants and carrying two bags of groceries.

“Tang,” Lou smiled at the woman and walked towards her, “welcome home my dear.” He gave her a hug and they shared a kiss as he took the bags from her.

“Hi Tang,” the four boys waved and greeted as they sat Indian style and centered themselves.

“How was work today,” Lou asked as they went upstairs?

“It was fine,” Tang answered. “Nail salon often slows down when schools start back up.”

“Don’t worry,” Lou said, “water eventually comes to dry land in need.”

“You and your proverbs,” Tang shook her head smiling.

“Tell me about it,” Curt whispered.

“I heard that,” Lou said atop the stairs.

Back at the run-down warehouse, a pick-up truck was nearing as it flashed its lights. One of the thugs saw and moved to open the garage door to grant entrance and closed it back. Shutting off the vehicle, the driver stepped out with a gruesome grin.

“What kept ya,” Brimstone asked? He scowled walking over to the driver.

“Relax man,” the driver said, “I don’t let my clients down.”

“You have them then,” Brimstone asked glaring down at him as he approached?

“You bet,” the driver said. He opened and stepped in the bed of the truck, picked up a crowbar and opened the first and smallest of the wooden crates to reveal ten machine guns. The driver picked one up and handed it to Brimstone, he showed no excitement as he held it. He handed it to one of his tattooed thugs who found it much more impressive.

“Sweet,” smiled the goon as he aimed it.

“And,” Brimstone asked? The driver grinned as he opened the bigger second crate; the content inside gave Brimstone his own gruesome grin. “Now that’s what I’m talking about.”

Later at the dojo, after showering, three of the boys were in their pajamas walking down the hallway while one more was in his room and still training. They listened through the door the sounds of a punching bag being assaulted.

“Sounds like something’s bothering him again,” Scott rolled his eyes.

“Who’s turn is it this time,” Joey asked?

“Well,” Isaac began as he checked his smartphone, “according to the chart… oh, it’s my turn.”

“After you,” Joey and Scott smiled waving at the door. Isaac rolled his eyes, approached and knocked on the door.

“Hey Curt,” Isaac called, “you okay in there?” the punching sounds ceased, and Curt opened the door to show his sweaty demeanor.

“I’m fine,” Curt grumbled.

“Come on,” Isaac insisted, “you don’t beat the bag that furiously unless something’s driving you crazy.” Curt groaned walking out his room and passed through the three.

“We’ve been training and living here almost half our lives now,” Curt explained. “We’re getting nowhere going through the motions! Go to school to learn and hangout with dorks and in the summer, basic training with a bunch of dorks. Rinse and repeat, nothing to show for it! We should take our training out to the real world.”

“And do what, street fighting,” Isaac asked? “Curt although Master Lou has given us more serious training than the other students, that could still be suicide. Or potential suicide depending on the difference in skill, stealth, strength, experience, weapons, mindset and perhaps even environment.”

“The point is we’re wasting time and what we’ve been learning by only learning,” Curt went on. “Can we at least come up with some ideas to get experience?”

“Curt,” Sensei Lou approached him in a suit and tie. “The time to test your training is inevitable. But for now, continue learning to defend yourself and do not seek out trouble.”

“Hai sensei,” Curt agreed and bowed.

“Tang and I have a meeting at the bank,” Lou explained as she came up behind him in her own business suit. “And we’ll be going out to dinner after so take care of yourselves tonight.”

“Not a problem sensei,” Scott said.

“You all remember the rules,” Tang asked sweetly?

“In bed by nine,” Scott answered.

“No ordering on paper view,” Joey answered.

“Lock all the windows,” Isaac answered.

“And no going outside after dark,” Curt answered last.

‘Good,” Lou bowed, “have a good night boys.”

“See you in a bit,” Tang said as they left. The boys waved goodbye until the adults were out of sight and looked to each other.

“Alright Isaac,” Scott addressed. “Who’s picking the movie?”

“And who’s making the pizza,” Joey asked?

“That would be,” Isaac began checking his phone, “Joey making the pizza and Curt’s going to the DVD selection.”

“Yes,” Joey fist pumped and ran to the kitchen.

“Whatever,” Curt rolled his eyes slouching over to the shelf of movies by the TV. While Joey smiled and swiftly prepared in the kitchen, Isaac went to his room while Scott went over to the movie selector.

“Curt,” Scott called gently, “we all know what you really want to do with our training. But if we do whatever we want, like Isaac said we could be killed, or worse be like them.” Curt completely ignored him and pulled a DVD off the shelf.

“Wanna watch this again,” Curt asked?

“Sure,” Scott answered. They played the movie and gathered around the ground table while Joey made dinner. After most of the movie and all the pizza, Scott looked at the clock on the wall. “Alright guys it’s after nine, we should probably go to bed.”

“Aw,” Joey whined, “but it’s almost over. Can’t we just finish?”

“You already know how it ends,” Curt groaned standing up from the couch and walking off into the kitchen.

“But,” Joey began.

“Come on Joe,” Scott interrupted standing up from the couch, “we got another big day tomorrow.” He joined Curt in dishwashing while Joey pouted and searched for the remote.

“I’ll get the windows,” Isaac said. His first stop was in the kitchen with the window next two Curt and Scott at the sink. After he locked it, Isaac took noticed of a concern in the distance. “Hey guys, check this out. Scott and Curt looked out the window to see what Isaac had observed, flashing red and blue lights most likely surrounding a far-off building.

“Its New York man,” Curt rolled his eyes.

“Police sirens are nothing new,” Scott agreed as they returned to the dishes.

“Yeah,” Isaac said, “but isn’t that near the bank? You know where Master Lou and Tang went to?” Realizing what Isaac was implying, Curt and Scott looked at one another in concern.

“Okay,” Curt admitted with wide eyes, “that’s a bad sign.” They turned around to the living room right as Joey turned off the television frowning.

“Turn the TV back on,” Scott told.

“Yes,” Joey cheered.

“And turn on the news,” Scott told.

“Awe,” Joey clicked away at the remote to a news channel. All four gasped at the report headline at the bottom of the screen; ‘Bank Robbery: Purple Dragons Hold Hostages.’

“We’re now over an hour and a half into the Purple Dragons’ first reported bank heist,” said the reporter on sight. “No demands have been made as a response to police negotiations.” Joey paused the live feed as the camera captured the two, they were worried about.

“That’s Master Lou and Tang,” Joey exclaimed as on-screen blast shields on all the bank windows lowered hiding all inside.

“That’s it,” Curt shouted and started running to the hallway.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Isaac called out. “What are you doing?”

“Isn’t it obvious,” Curt asked? “I’m changing clothes and heading over there.”

“To do what,” Isaac asked? “All you’ll be able to do is watch with the crowd.”

“Well I can’t go to bed after seeing my foster parents being held hostage,” Curt argued.

“Sure but…” Isaac tried to argue back but no thought could be formed for him to state. “Anyone else want to chime in?”

“Maybe we could at least go and check on them,” Joey suggested.

“Alright,” Isaac conceded, “let’s trade out our PJ’s and head over to the bank.” All except Scott scurried to the hallway but stopped to see him still staring at the paused screen.

“Scott,” Curt called, “you coming?” After a moment more, Scott continued looking at the screen with focused eyes and had an answer.

“No,” Scott answered.

“What do you mean no,” Curt outraged.

“Because you’re right Curt,” Scott answered again. But this answered left the other boys rather confused.

“But you just now disagreed with…” Isaac began trying to understand to no avail. “I’m sorry what page are you on?”

“What Curt said earlier,” Scott reinstated, “about gaining some experience, I think this is the opportunity we need to take.”

“Bro,” Curt began, “are you…”

“Suggesting we interfere with police business,” Isaac interrupted, “and stop a bank heist? Are you out of your mind? And as long as we’re discussing our previous conversation, that’s suicide! You saw what the authorities are dealing with, thugs armed to the teeth with machine guns and who knows what else?”

“It’s not an ideal situation to put ourselves to the test,” Scott agreed. “But standing on the side lines is as big a risk of having history repeat itself.”

“It’s an even bigger risk,” Isaac argued. “All six of us could die instead. No, no scratch that, all six of us will die!”

“Not if we play our cards right,” Scott pointed back at the news report. On the roof of the bank four other members of the Purple Dragons were holding machine guns looking over the edges. “The police might not be able to access the roof, but I bet we can.”

“But we’d need…” Isaac tried to argue, “although I have been working on a… no, no we’d still have to deal with… well actually we should be able to subdue them easily. But once we’re inside the rest of them will… actually I could…” He realized Scott was waiting for his argument statement with wide eyes. “Well… okay say we pull this off, what’s to stop them from ultimately keeping them from finding out who we are and hunting us down?” That’s when everyone looked to Joey gasping with excitement.

“Dudes,” he squealed, “I got just what we need!” Curious they followed him to his room, and he gave them their own clear package that showed what’s within.

“Green skin suits,” Curt, asked?

“Yeah,” Joey answered, “I’d thought we’d go as aliens for Halloween this year. But now we can make them hero costumes, or better yet; ninja suits!”

“You expect us to fight in these,” Curt asked sourly throwing his packed suit on the ground?

“Well do you have anything to contribute,” Joey pouted?

“Joey’s right,” Scott said. “If we wear our regular gi’s they’ll find out where we learn to fight and live. These are our best option to conceal our true identities.”

“Nope,” Isaac dropped his packaged suit, “nope, nope, nope, nope, no way. This is now suicidal and stupid Scott. You want us to intervene a bank heist by the Purple Dragons with martial arts, close combat weapons in green pajamas and masks?”

“I get what you’re saying,” Scott said. “But what if we do this rationally? If we stay here and watch the news, we’ll be staying here and do nothing. If we go down there and watch from the sidewalk, we’ll be staying there doing nothing. Are either of those what you want to do?”

“Well no but…” Isaac tried to debate further but could not find it in him to continue.

“Look,” Scott began, “Master Lou and Tang have done so much for us. They found us on the streets, took us in and made us more than what we could ever hope to be. I can’t think of any better way to repay him by saving their lives like they did ours. This is our time; this is our chance to make it all up to them and show the world what we can do in the shadows. Now we can stay here and risk becoming orphans again in the morning or tonight we can be ninjas!”

“Oh, Booyakasha,” Joey cheered. “I am so pumped now! I’m in!”

“All right,” Curt smirked picking back up his suit. “I guess I can fight in this, it’ll be Green VS Purple.” They laid their hands-on top of each other and looked to Isaac for his final answer.

“You just had to make a speech like that,” he sighed and smiled as he added his hand.

“All right,” Scott said, as they broke apart. “Suit up and strap on your equipment and best weapons.” They all went to their own rooms and dawned their green skin suits after poking eyeholes in the masks. Buckling to their waists were belts with pouches used to stash throwing stars that were decorated with an insignia resembling a turtle. Strapping to their knees and elbows were simple black skate pads.

Adding to their feet were the special shoes they would occasionally use for training on the mat downstairs. And the piece of resistance, like Scott said, they added on their favorite weapons. Joey added on two bands on both thighs to contain his Nunchaku, Curt stored in the sides of his belt his Sais. Picking up from under Isaacs’s desk was a case box that he rested on top. Inside when he opened it was a foot-long gadget appearing as a hilt with matching ends.

Isaac stepped back from his desk and pressed a button on the hilt and from both ends it extended into a six-foot Bo-staff. He twirled it for a moment, smiled, pressed a button that returned it to its foot-long form and stored it in the two loops he had in the back of his belt. And when Scott finished applying his suit and equipment, he sat on his knees, bowing to two swords each in their scabbards on a wooden sword stand on the floor. One was a regular sized katana and the other was a short tanto blade. With a special buckle strap, he added the katana to his back and stored the tanto in the back of his belt.

The four met back in the hallway fully dressed and equipped.

“We… look… awesome,” Joey complimented with two thumbs up.

“I admit I was skeptical with these outfits and this mission,” Isaac said. “But wearing these, about to set out into danger, it feels…”

“Meant to be,” Curt finished.

“Exactly,” Isaac nodded.

“If we’re all set,” Scott chimed in with a serious tone, “it’s time to get going.”

“Wait,” Isaac halted them and went back in his room in a scurrying search. “Where is it, where is it? Aha!” He came out carrying canister shaped gadget.

“And that is,” Curt asked?

“Our key to the roof,” Isaac answered.

“Then let’s move out,” Scott said. They raced to the roof and began their third parkour route of the day to the crime scene, where the police were already set up.

“O’Neil,” Shouted a bearded man in a suit and tie under a trench coat. He was surrounded by police officers and their squad cars and civilians behind barricades. His voice caught the attention of another trench coat bearer with red hair and side burns. “Where are we with the security feed?”

“Techs can’t get a signal chief,” O’Neil answered. “They think the Dragons either cut their power or tore them off the wall.”

“Well what’s the status with the lights,” the higher officer asked?

“Newbie,” O’Neil asked another? He called to a younger man in a black leather jacket, yellow shirt and blue jeans with brown hair. The younger casually dressed law enforcer rolled his eyes walking toward his superiors.

“First of all, partner,” he said to O’Neil, “it’s not ‘Newbie,’ it’s Kurtzman, Detective Jack Kurtzman. And the Purple Dragons aren’t getting another spotlight anytime soon.” He waved his hand to gesture at a set of large searchlights, all with broken glass. “Not that we don’t need them to see them up there.”

The three looked up on the roof to see two thuggish men wearing purple shirts with black dragons and ski masks. They were meters from each other looking over the ledge bearing machine guns.

“There’s two more on the other side,” Kurtzman continued. “The good news is the same as the last update; no shots heard inside.” Their chief pinched his brow growling.

“Have we found a way in yet,” the chief asked?

“Garage door doesn’t even open,” O’Neil answered.

“Can’t anyone do something useful,” the chief shouted? Two streets to the side of the crime scene, was a utility pole. Its connected cables over the road were being used to walk across by the four green dressed teenagers. After they reached the building they hopped over to the next series of roof until they were next door to the bank. The four crouched in the darkness, creeping towards the edge as they focused on silence and the four Purple Dragons.

Scott looked to Isaac pulling out the canister from their home and nodded at him. Isaac took and deep quiet breath, pressed the button on the gadget and tossed it to the bank of the roof. It clanked on the surface and rolled with plenty of noise to make the four robbers to turn around and observe. The two turning thugs facing the police were noticed by Kurtzman who squinted in curiosity. Ceasing to roll, puffs of smoke spewed fiercely, making the canister spin.

“Hey what gives,” asked one of the Purple Dragons? The smoke blanketed the roof in less than half a second and in less than a minute, all four gang members were screaming. They were thrown over the ledge and were then dangling with thin ropes tied around their ankles. All four machine guns were left lying on the ground as the roof entrance was left open.

Downstairs in the lobby, fear whimpered and cried from most of the hostages as they were sitting against the walls. One purple dragon was standing at the front door holding a machine gun. Two others were at the vault, both were operating a machine on a tripod that was boring through its enormous metal door making sparks and an ear-splitting screech. Brimstone walked around past each hostage holding a pistol. He showed only sour determination to them, until he arched an eyebrow when two of his captives caught his eye.

Tang and Lou sat together holding hands with their legs crossed and eyes closed. Brimstone grinned and snickered as he bent and leaned over to them.

“I know you two can hear me,” Brimstone began, “all you’re doing is hiding your fear.” He planted the barrel of his handgun into Tang’s cheek, nothing in her expression changed. Lou however had a twitching eyebrow. “If you don’t open your eyes when I count to three, you’ll be my first sign of good faith to the police.” Tang still showed no emotion keeping her eyes calmly closed.

Lou however was tightening his grip on Tang’s hand and pant knee.

“One,” Brimstone began counting, “two…” A faint echo made its way into his ears causing him to rise and look up at the ceiling. With the gun off Tangs cheek, Lou’s eyebrow relaxed with his grip as she used her thumb to caress the hand that held hers. Brimstone pulled out a two-way radio to speak into. “Hey, shut the drill for a sec.”

The screeching died out and Brimstone was able to hear cries for help from up above outside the building.

“Gargoyles,” Brimstone said into the radio, “what’s going on up there?” There was no answer. “Gargoyles come in!”

“Your ‘gargoyles’ are busy,” replied a voice unfamiliar to the Purple Dragon. However, Lou and Tang made small yet proud smiles. “Release the hostages and surrender to the police or you’ll be dealing with us.”

“And you are,” Brimstone asked? But there was no response. “Hey, I’m talking to you now!” Still no one answered. “Get back to drilling!”

The screeching started back up again as the Purple Dragons dawned their goggles again against the sparks.

“You,” Brimstone pointed at the Purple Dragon guarding the entrance, “go check the stairs! I’ll watch the door!” The Purple Dragon ran off as Brimstone walked to his old post. The robber entered the stairwell and made his way up. After reaching a platform he saw the walkie talkie sitting in the middle.

While he looked down on the device, Curt was pressing his limbs against the frame underneath the staircase above. He dropped down and landed his forearm between the Purple Dragons’ neck and shoulder. After a small cry in pain, Curt grabbed and spun him around, confiscated the gun and swung it on his face, leaving the thug unconscious against the wall.

“Clear,” Curt called out.

“We noticed,” Isaac said as he Joey and Scott walked down the stairs. “And I’m fairly certain your first strike had already knocked him out.” Scott kneeled next to the Purple Dragon and ran his hands over his clothes.

“Call it good measure,” Curt replied.

“Were you coming up with that excuse while you waited,” Joey asked?

“Maybe,” Curt answered.

“This guy doesn’t have his own radio,” Scott stood up. “And we’re done with this one.” He picked up the radio they laid out as bait, tossed it in the air and used his short sword to cut it in half on its way down. “They won’t fall for the same trick twice.” He sheathed his blade as they simply stood there.

“So, what’s next,” Isaac asked?

“I say we break down the door and their skulls,” Curt suggested walking down the stairs until Scott grabbed his shoulder.

“There are too many hostages with them bro,” the sword ninja stated. “We should figure out how to stop their drill first.”

“Well obviously that’s at the vault,” Isaac stated. “But how are we going to know where that is without walking down to the lobby? Where we will most likely be killed or added to the hostage collection.”

“I think I might have a lead on that,” Joey chimed in. The others saw him further down the stairs leaning his head against a large air vent. They joined him and began hearing the faint screeching noise through the grill.

“Allow me,” Curt pulled out a Sai and began loosening the screws.

“I guess I’ll take point,” Isaac claimed and groaned pulling out his smart phone. “I downloaded a sonar app to help track Splinter via echolocation in case he escapes his cage.” Curt finished with the screws and placed the grate on the ground.

“Lead on tech support,” Scott said. Isaac entered the vent first followed by Joey then Curt and Scott. Reaching a crossroad in the enclosed space Isaac checked his phone again to find the strongest source of sound.

“Let’s stop a bank heist, we’ll wear our costumes, have a few laughs,” Isaac muttered as he made his turn. At the vault the Purple Dragon operating the drill was tapping his foot impatiently.

“We gotta talk to the jerk that sold us this,” he shouted over the noise. “That vault should’ve opened over an hour ago!”

“We can get milkshakes later,” his partner responded, “just get that vault open!”

“Why do you wanna play bingo,” asked the drill operator? He shrieked at a pole that had rapidly pierced through their machine. As it ceased functioning and making noise a throwing star had been thrown and planted into the machine gun. They looked to the side of the source.

“Booyakasha,” Joey cried as he leaped with a flying sidekick on the Purple Dragon at the drill, sending him flying backwards. Then he pulled out his nun chucks and rapidly flailed at the thug with the damaged weapon until he collapsed. The first Purple Dragon began sitting back up as Scott ran and jumped on the end of Isaacs staff still sticking out of the drill. He bounced off forward as he pulled out his katana and held it with both hands. The Purple Dragon began to shriek as Scott hammered him with his sword hilt knocking him out. 

Scott stood back up and sheathed his sword while Isaac pulled out the drill and studied it.

“I can’t believe the Purple Dragons would be so dumb to use something so old,” Isaac stated. “This would’ve taken them another hour for them to get through.”

“Hey,” Brimstone yelled through the radio with the hammered dragon, “why’d the drill stop? Did you two get in?”

“I did it the first time,” Scott told his team, “who wants to go next?”

“I got one,” Curt said picking up the radio and spoke in it. “No, but we got in and you’re already in trouble.” Brimstone growled in the lobby.

“Not bad,” Joey commented.

“One of you in the garage come up here and watch the hostages,” Brimstone shouted in the radio, “I’m gonna deal with our pest problem.” With that Curt stabbed the radio with his Sai and tossed it aside.

“I was wrong,” Scott admitted, “he is falling for the same move twice, this time in person.”

“Can we wait for him,” Curt asked with excitement?

“We should take out their vehicle first,” Scott suggested, “then maybe save this boss for last.”

“So how do we find the garage,” Isaac asked skeptically? As if in response, storming footsteps thundered through the halls. Scott looked to Curt as they heard the steps.

“I never actually said no to your idea,” Scott said.

When Brimstone had arrived on the scene, he was surprised to see his men down and out along with his key drill with a hole in its body. Fury easily engulfed him as he made a fist and slammed the machine to the ground, breaking the drill bit, leaving it in the vault door. After hyperventilating, he took notice of the machine gun held by one of his men. He bent over and plucked out the shuriken sticking out.

“No way,” Brimstone observed. Wanting nothing more to keep him, Brimstone pocketed the small weapon and turned back running. After his footsteps were no longer heard, the vents grill opened back up with the four ninjas sticking their heads out.

“So much for following him to the garage,” Isaac said. “Well, back up the roof then home!” Curt grabbed him by the shoulder before he could take a second step.

“We still gotta catch the bad guy smart one,” Curt growled.

“We came here to save Lou and Tang,” Isaac corrected. “With barely anyone left to help that other muscle-bound dimwit, he has no choice but to leave. Mission accomplished you guys. The police will catch him when he’s outside and more will be swarming the place to arrest the others and ensure the absolute safety of the hostages. We’re done here.”

“So, there’s nothing else to do,” Joey asked?

“I guess he’s right,” Scott said, “but we can at least make sure.”

The four ninjas went up to the roof, but first Isaac opened the door by a crack to peak out of, then he stuck his head out to search left and right.

“All clear,” Isaac whispered. And they were all on the roof gathering to the ledge looking over the alley. “See?” Isaac was pointing to both ends of the backstreet, each covered by squad cars. “No way he’s getting out of this.”

Brimstone and his last Purple Dragon made it to the garage and took the drivers’ seat. Before inserting his key in the ignition, he swatted away a moth on the steering wheel.

On the roof, the ninjas took notice of the garage door opening.

“Once again,” Isaac began, “I was right.” And with an earthshaking engine, an armored car raged out the garage door and turned through the alley. “What, you can’t just call an armored car a truck!” Brimstone bulldozed through the squad car and continued down the street away from the bank and police. “Okay, so I was mistaken this time, but that doesn’t mean…”

“Come on,” Scott said hopping on the ledge, “let’s finish this.” He hopped over to the next roof with Curt and Joey following with cheers.

“I hope I don’t regret this,” Isaac said before jumping to the next building. And so, the four ninjas raced across the rooftops chasing the armored car below them. “Wait a second… are we… keeping up with a speeding vehicle on foot?”

“Ninja sprinting dude,” Joey called out. “When it comes choosing a car, taxi or subway, always go with the ninja sprint!”

“Wow,” Isaac expressed. Brimstone spun the wheel and made the armored turn hard into a skid and charged onto another road. The ninjas leaped off their current roof and bounced off a telephone wire to another roof in continued pursuit. 

On a calmer street, the man in the suit was driving a black luxury sedan. He pressed the monitor on his dashboard to make a phone call.

“Did you retrieve them all,” came a question from the called line?

“Yes sir,” answered the suit. “However, one case had been misplaced by its unauthorized holder, so one canister is in my front seat here.”

“Drive safely then,” said the voice. “I’ll see you at the office tomorrow.” The call ended leaving the driver to smile in confidence. He noticed down the road a large armored car speeding toward his direction and behind it, police squad cars drifting and crashing into one another. With shocked eyes he smoothly pulled over and waited for the chaos to pass by.

“Police aren’t going to get out of that soon enough,” Isaac called. “He’s going to get away!”

“Give me a minute,” Scott said pulling out a set of three throwing stars between his fingers. He jumped off a roof and sprung off a telephone wire and bounced off the pole across the street. Back on the original side he came from and ahead of the Purple Dragon’s getaway car. In mid-air Scott threw the shuriken and stuck the right front tire.

“No,” Brimstone yelled, and he turned the steering wheel, only to cause the car to swerve and spin out of control. Reaching a tipping point the car spun in the air and neared the mysterious mans windshield. The driver covered himself, but upon impact the cannister in the passenger seat bounced and ascended through the shattered windshield and broke on Brimstones’ face. He screamed as all the canister left on him was a glowing green residue inside. As his armored rolled off the luxury, he continued screaming from the strange green slime.

Scott climbed up to another rooftop and looked to the driver in pain.

“Nice bro,” Curt admired when he and the others caught up to him.

“Thanks, but,” Scott continued studying, “what’s wrong with him?” Brimstone exited out to the ground and screamed out with dying pain.

“Is that like, acid on his face,” Curt asked?

“It’s likely,” Isaac observed, “but I don’t notice any…” Brimstone moved his hands and raised his face to scream, revealing his face skin green and eyes six times bigger and all pupil. “Steam?” The ninjas were in shock and disturbed disgust. The police finally arrived in their cars to sudden stops to aim their weapons at Brimstone.

“Get down on the ground,” called out one of the officers on a megaphone. But the purple dragon was experiencing too many aches and pains to hear and comply. From behind, his vest began to rip two tares and green and brown trimmed wings were sprouted and spread. Brimstone continued screaming with his ten fingers turning to six and his shoes burst to pieces with his feet now large claws. All his skin turned to a light green while his muscles doubled, and his height increased by a foot as his forehead sprouted two folded up antennae.

All that remained of his original self were his black vest, blue jeans and his purple dragon tattoo on his chest. He tried giving out another scream, but it had come out as a beastly roar.


End file.
